Aki'hito di Kaze Illyria
Aki'hito di Kaze Illyria (known only as Aki'hito, or more commonly Aki while on Earth) is one of the five Daimyos of Ōkami, as the pilot of the White Wolf. Aki'hito is a 538 year-old Illyrian-- the eldest child of the Illyrian royal family, and the child of King Yuu'ma and the first Queen, Shi'ori. Aki'hito and his twin brother, Taku'mi, were born during the 1400's to the King and Queen and lived in relative happiness in the Illyrian palace, until Queen Shi'ori's sudden death in 1858. Aki'hito had always been known to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. Many denizens of the Crown City deemed that Aki'hito did not have the qualities befitting of a member of the royal family, much less accept him as the Crown Prince. Aki'hito's father, King Yuu'ma, was the most drastic in this regard, and did not hold back in expressing his disappointment and resentment in him. The main reason for this being that Aki'hito often bluntly expressed that he had no desire to ever ascend to the throne, and many times outwardly shunned his royal heritage. However, Aki'hito's true reasons for feeling this way are known only to him. Despite his very strained relationship with Yuu'ma during his time on Illyria, Aki'hito was close to his twin brother Taku'mi and they shared a very close relationship and bond. Aki'hito thought of Taku'mi as the person he trusted the most. However, the brothers' relationship eventually became strained after Brit'ta Kendal, an Illyrian socialite, came into their lives and both brothers started to compete fiercely for her affections, with neither being aware that Brit'ta was playing them against one another. Aki'hito's relationship with Taku'mi became increasingly tense once Taku'mi declared that he would step up as Crown Prince in Aki'hito's place. Aki'hito left Illyria and went to Earth in 1864 due to his strained relationship with his twin brother and father, and his desire to distance himself from his royal heritage. They have not seen each other since that time due to their bitter and occasionally violent relationship. During the Voltron VS Ōkami Timeline hopefully coherent summary here. Character Tropes * Always Second Best: Aki always feels this way when it comes to Taku'mi. The favoritism towards his brother has made Aki always feel like he was incompetent and second best, living in the shadow of Taku'mi. * Animal Mecha: Aki is a Daimyo of the Ōkami-- pilot of the White Wolf. * Arson, Murder, and Lifesaving: Aki causes chaos and trouble while he's fighting the bad guys. He just can't help himself. * Awesomeness by Analysis: He has the ability to get under other people's skin by accurately reading their body language. * Badass Boast: Aki often brags that he can kick anyone's ass whenever he wants. * Being Good Sucks: According to him. This is why Aki usually doesn't bother following rules or thinking about the feelings of others. * Bi the Way * Brutal Honesty: Aki will never hesitate to tell anybody exactly what he thinks, even if it's hurtful. * Character Development: Though he'll beat the shit out of you for pointing it out, he does eventually become way better than the ruthless villain he started out as. * Deadpan Snarker: Tends to be extremely snarky and sarcastic. * Don't You Dare Pity Me!: Aki hates it when others feel sorry for him. * Fatal Flaw: Aki has many flaws. These include his impulsiveness, his selfishness, his carelessness, his lack of morality, and his pride. * Fully-Embraced Fiend: Unlike his brother, Taku'mi, who dislikes hunting innocents, Aki embraces his nature and feeding on innocent humans. Feasting on humans is like a party or celebration for Aki. * The Gadfly: Enjoys saying certain things just to get a reaction out of people. * Handsome Devil: Aki embodies this trope, being a jerk most of the time but also good-looking enough that you just can't hate him. * Heel-Face Turn: He starts off very antagonistically, but he eventually changes his status and redeems himself once joining the Daimyos. ● Heel-Face Revolving Door: Though his redemption does have many setbacks, as he tends to revert to evil (as a form of temper tantrum) when he doesn't get his way. ● He eventually does reach a point where he's mostly Face. * Hell-Bent for Leather: Aki is almost always seen sporting a black leather jacket. It's practically his trademark. * Interspecies Romance: Aki'hito is a five-century old immortal (Illyrian) and Hal is an nineteen year old mortal human. * Jerkass Façade: He is an ass, but he displays his softer side to a very select group of people who manage to bring it out. * Prince Incognito: Goes to every possible length to hide his royal lineage from everyone. * Ladykiller in Love: After leaving Brit'ta, he became The Casanova... until he met Hal, that is. * Love Makes You Evil: His love for Brit'ta. * Love Redeems: ...and his love for Hal. * Manipulative Bastard: Shows shades of this. * Morality Chain: Hal is this for Aki. * Morality Pet: Aki is usually kept in line by Paris. * Moral Myopia: He can do whatever he wants to anyone with no conscience. But he treats even the slightest offence committed against him as unforgivable. * Murder is the Best Solution: A bad case of this. * No Sense of Personal Space: Aki loves to unnerve people by getting in their face. * Poisonous Friend: To almost anyone he considers his friend, but especially to Hal. Aki outright states that he will do whatever it takes to protect Hal no matter the consequences to anyone else, and that Hal is allowed to hate him for it. * Polar Opposite Twins: Despite being identical twins, he is the polar opposite of his brother, Taku'mi-- in terms of personality, outlook, values, morality and beliefs. * Really 500 Years Old: Aki'hito was born in the 1400's. He is also immortal. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red Oni to his brother's Blue Oni. * Royalty Superpower: 'He is an Illyrian Royal-- a group of extremely powerful Illyrians that are descended from the first of their bloodlines, which makes them among the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful in Illyria. * 'Sad Clown: Often uses sarcasm and humor to cover up his inner pain and insecurities. * Smug Smiler: Quite often. * Straight Man and Wise Guy: The Wise Guy to Taku'mi's Straight Man. * The Tease: Aki's specialty is teasing and flirting. * Token Evil Teammate * The Unfavourite: The main driving factor responsible for Aki's personality and insecurities-- his parents greatly favored his twin brother over him. * The Unfettered: Aki lacks a guilty conscience and most definitely lacks morals. He doesn't care if he hurts others, as long as he gets what he wants. * Vampire Monarch Gallery 20161206-comm-reni.jpg Comm reni twins.jpg Twins by black pantheress-dazlhdy.png Akibrit-vamp.png Commission CGv2.jpg Haki.png 20151108-comm-reni.jpg